Missives Amoureuses
by jusdepomme
Summary: [oneshot] Correspondance entre deux personnes amoureuses. Attention, je défais un peu les couples conventionels


Voici mon premier oneshot. Désolé si ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez lire, mais je vais travailler sur mes fics en fin de semaine. 

J'ai décidé de détruire un peu les couples conventionnels. J'en avais marre de lire Toya/ Yukito, Sakura/ Shaolan, Eriol/ Tomoyo. D'ailleurs, je compte bien écrire d'autres fic en détruisant les couples conventionnels : evil twist : c'est plus surprenant comme ça.

J'ai donc décidé d'y aller avec un grand changement, Toya et Nakuru. Voici leur correspondance. Ce n'est pas très long, je l'ai écrit vite, donc ne soyez pas trop sévère!

* * *

Chère Nakuru,

J'imagine que ça va te paraître bizarre de voir que je t'écris. En fait, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire et ni si tu allais prendre le temps de la lire. Je dois avouer que depuis ton départ, c'est plutôt tranquille dans le coin. Je m'ennuie de toutes ses journées où tu arrivais de nulle part et tu me sautais au cou.

Bon, je dois avouer qu'au départ, je trouvais ça agressant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire approcher facilement, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille. Bien des fois, tu m'énervais au plus haut point. Mais, c'est peut-être parce que tu commençais à me faire sentir drôle à l'intérieur de moi.

J'ai vite prit goût à ta bonne humeur. Je me suis habitué à toi, appréciant même les fois où tu arrivais en plein milieu d'une discussion importante entre moi et Yukito. Au début, je croyais que tu me courrais après seulement à cause de mon pouvoir, mais lorsque je l'ai cédé à Yuki, tu es restée autour de nous.

J'ai appris à te connaître au cours des derniers mois. Lentement, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ta personnalité si énergique m'éblouissait. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que je t'aimais. Lorsque tu nous as annoncé que tu partais pour l'Angleterre avec Eriol, j'ai commencé à sentir un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Tu n'étais plus là pour me faire sourire, plus là pour me rendre ma joie de vivre. Ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi.

Je suis désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps avant de m'apercevoir de mes sentiments pour toi. Nakuru, je te le dit maintenant à travers cette missive, je t'aime. Même si on ne se revoit plus, je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressentais pour toi. Même si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose que moi, au moins, tu m'auras apporté un peu de soleil dans ma vie.

Toya Kinomoto

* * *

Cher Toya,

J'ai reçu ta lettre hier. Je ne me doutais même pas qu'un jour je pourrais recevoir une lettre de ta pars. J'ai même pris quelques secondes pour comprendre où tu avais bien pu avoir mon adresse. Bien sûr, j'ai réalisé que tu l'avais obtenu de ta charmante petite sœur. J'ai même hésité avant d'ouvrir ta lettre.

Je dois dire que tout ce que tu m'as écrit m'a ramené de nombreux souvenir. Au début, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étais obnubilée par ton pouvoir. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était de trouver un moyen pour enfin obtenir ce que je voulais. Je me suis donc mise à te suivre partout pour être bien sûre que tu ne puisses pas l'offrir à Yukito.

Bien entendu, en te suivant, j'ai aussi appris à te connaître. J'aimais de plus en plus ta compagnie. Lorsque tu as finalement réussit à sauver ton ami, je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à faire avec vous deux. Mais pourtant, je ressentais le besoin de venir te voir. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ta compagnie. Je m'étais faite avoir à mon propre jeu.

Je voulais passer un maximum de temps avec toi, car je savais que j'allais un jour retourner en Angleterre. Cependant, je me disait que j'avais toujours beaucoup de temps en avant de moi, et que j'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour t'avouer mes sentiments à ton égard. Lorsqu'Eriol m'a dit qu'on partait dans une semaine, j'ai été totalement dévastée par la nouvelle. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas partir et te quitter, mais pourtant, je devais suivre le deuxième homme le plus important dans ma vie.

Oui, j'ai bien dit deuxième, tu n'as pas mal lu. Parce qu'avec toutes ces émotions, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi et à quel point je t'aimais. Malheureusement, comme j'ai été créé pour servir mon maître, je me devais de le suivre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a déchiré le cœur.

Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserves. Nous vivons plutôt loin un de l'autre et je ne sais absolument pas si je vais revenir un jour à Tomoéda. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Même séparés, chacun à un bout de la Terre, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer.

Nakuru Azuki

* * *

Chère Nakuru,

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta dernière lettre m'a fait plaisir. Je ne m'étais jamais douté que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose que moi. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu voler mon pouvoir, l'important c'est qu'après, tu ai réalisé que j'étais plus que ça.

Je sais très bien qu'on ne pourra pas se revoir avant un moment, mais je ne désespère pas, je sais qu'un jour on va se revoir. Une simple intuition, mais c'est rare que je me trompe là-dessus.

Je sais qu'il reste l'éventualité qu'un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais s'il te plaît, ne coupe jamais les ponts avec moi. Je peux comprendre que tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je serais incapable de vivre sans avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu es une des rares personnes à qui ça ne me dérange pas de parler de mes sentiments.

J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles bientôt.  
Je ne t'oublierais jamais et je t'aime.

Toya Kinomoto

* * *

Cher Toya,

Jamais je ne pourrais retomber en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont trop fort pour un jour disparaître. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans que tu ne sois à mes côtés.

Je dois avouer que tu as un sens de l'intuition assez développé. Après avoir reçu ta première lettre, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. Eriol a du s'en apercevoir. Il est venu me parler pour me demander ce qu'il y avait. C'est alors que je lui ai tout dit pour nous deux.

Eriol a pris quelques temps pour penser. Dans le fond, il comprend très bien ce que je ressent présentement, puisqu'il a laissé la personne qu'il aime à Tomoéda lui aussi. Il ressemble beaucoup à Clow, encore plus pour ce qui est de ses sentiments. Tout comme Clow était amoureux de Yué, Eriol est tombé amoureux de Yukito. Il n'a toujours rien dit cependant. Spinel Sun est un peu jaloux, mais au fond, je ne peux pas blâmer Eriol. C'est dure pour lui d'oublier sa vie antérieur et plusieurs de ses sentiments y sont encore rattachés. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, car au fond, je sais qu'il nous aime aussi.

Après une longue réflexion, il a décidé que ce serait bien si nous retournions à Tomoéda dans notre ancienne maison. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous revoir. Je suis tellement heureuse! Je devrais arriver d'ici une semaine, donc ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ma lettre.

J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Dès que l'avion se pose, je vais t'appeler. Je t'aime moi aussi!

Nakuru Azuki


End file.
